Just Enough
by nevermetawolf
Summary: "So, how exactly do you know Kaname-sama again?" Zero hardly suspected the truth would make for appropriate dinner party conversation. KZ. Established relationship. Oneshot.


**RE-EDITED so it's more pleasing to the eyes **

**Things to keep in mind (otherwise, you'll be extremely confused): 1. This is shameless, fluffy smut (but not tastelessly raunchy smut) with a plot, 2. Semi AU (for example, I'm completely ignoring everything with Rido and the fact Yuuki is actually a vampire and such...oh, and Zero is now a member of the Night class), plus, I made stuff up about the vampire council (but suck it up, because this is a fanfic!) 3. This is an established relationship oneshot (with a twist) **

**And just know I love you XD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! SADFACE!**

* * *

"So, how exactly do you know Kaname-sama again?"

The woman's regarding him with raised eyebrows that have obviously been plucked too thin, and puckered lips - like she had been sucking on a lemon. The expression is as tight as her pinned hair - not a single stray strand in sight - and as uncomfortable looking as her sparkling, figure-hugging evening gown.

Zero blinks. "Pardon?"

She laughs breathily, and takes a flighty sip from her glass of champagne. "I was simply asking about your relationship with Kaname-sama? Are you friends?"

It's the question he's been receiving the entire night, and though it's incredibly annoying to hear the tenth time around, he knows he can't blame the underlying frustration that occurs within him on just the repetition itself. Secretly, of course, he knows what bothers him the most is that he's not really sure what the answer was. Sure, in the past few months, their relationship (Kaname's and Zero's) had undergone a tremendous alteration - transitioning from one of mutual hatred, to dislike, to toleration, and then, well, simply put, _fucking_.

Yes, Zero Kiryuu, self-acclaimed vampire hunter, was, in fact, sleeping with Kaname Kuran, a high ranking (possibly _the_ highest ranking) pureblood vampire.

That being said, he severely doubts 'friend' would be an accurate way to describe his connection to the pureblood. On the other hand, he doesn't think the _actual_ description of their relationship is going to cut it either. Still, he can't resist the teasing thought, and the smirk that crawls up to his lips in response.

_We like to think of ourselves more as fuck-buddies, _and then the woman would drop her glass, the crystal shattering into millions of tiny and glittering shards on the ground - the hand that had been holding it now covering her dropped jaw.

But this _was_ Kaname's party, and even a person with so little knowledge of proper human etiquette, let alone polite behavior in such a grand social setting like Zero can tell when too much would be too much. He wouldn't want to damage Kaname's reputation with such information, anyway. Fucking a lower Level D who also just so happened to be a vampire hunter was definitely not something the pureblood prince would want getting out, especially when Zero's pretty sure the whole purpose of this event was to win over the majority vote in the upcoming election for the head of council.

So, like the respectable fuck-buddy he was, Zero simply grimaced and lied indifferently through his teeth, "We're classmates."

"Oh, how nice." The way she says it begs to differ. "High and low level vampires being taught together in the same class. What an interesting school you have here..."

Forgoing the inevitably nasty response he would give had he answered, Zero - in hopes of finding a suitable distraction - grabs quickly onto the sleeve of a server passing by, nearly yanking the poor man backwards in his haste and not caring in the least. He demandingly motions towards one of the many full champagne glasses atop the tray balanced in the waiter's palm. With a disgruntled frown, the man plucks a single glass off by the stem and shoves it into Zero's opened and awaiting hand. He nods as a rushed thank you, before tipping his head back and downing the entire bubbling drink in two gulps. He reaches for another and does the same, and then again with a third and fourth.

When he goes for a fifth glass, ignoring the belligerent expressions of both the waitstaff and the bystanding guests, his vision is slightly blurred, his head fuzzy with a sleepy heat, and his senses are so warped that it takes him a moment to feel the cooling and bracing touch of long, slender piano fingers on his wrist, gripping it only tightly enough to restrain without causing pain or discomfort. His eyes settle on the hand in recognition - but through his haziness, he cannot exactly identify from what memory this deja vu is coming - and then allows his eyes to slide up the muscled biceps hidden beneath a flowing black satin dress shirt, to the strong, pronounced shoulders, to the ivory, unblemished neck, and then finally, to the flawless masculine beauty that was Kaname's face.

Seriously, Zero wasn't one to hand out compliments, but this guy really was just fucking gorgeous - what, with his perfect, pale skin, dark and angular features, and enveloping wine-colored irises.

And he fucking hated it.

"Perhaps it would be polite to save some for the other guests, Zero," Kaname calmly states, grinning good-naturedly, and as soon as the pureblood says those words, it's as if someone just cracked a window, permitting all the overwhelming and heady tension to leave the room, and for all the vampires looking for a good show to turn away and go about their own business once again. When the woman with the sparkling dress continues to stare, it apparently dawns on Kaname, whose eyes widen slightly as he realizes that Zero had actually been attempting to converse with the lady. "I'm terribly sorry," Kaname smiles teasingly. "I do hope he hasn't been too much of a bother."

"Oh, goodness no! As a matter of fact, _Zero-kun_" - and Zero is absolutely fucking sure that the woman had no utter idea who he was five seconds ago, and hardly thought it appropriate for her to be referring to him in such a manner - "Was just telling me that you're classmates, and can I just say, Kaname-sama, I have great respect for you and your appreciation of the minorities. I mean, learning side-by-side with an ex-human? It shows a vast amount of maturity, and to do so with such dignity? It's truly an inspiration. Oh, and I'm sure such a quality is working wonders for your campaign!" She winks.

Zero resists the urge to roll his eyes, and instead, turns away, arms folded in front of his chest, and pouts. He wasn't a big fan of adult talk, especially because it always managed to creep back to this worrying topic: as long as Zero was with Kaname - whether it be friendship, or purely physical, or whatever the fuck they were calling it - people would see them as this. People would look at Kaname, regal and majestic and wonderful, and they would look at Zero, torn and worn and unpleasant, and they would see a charity case.

"Well, I'm very pleased to hear that," Kaname answers in his best warmly professional (but obviously distracted by the wobbling ex-human at his side) tone, and Zero snorts - his current tipsy condition destroying all former pleasantries he had been forcing. Kaname's eyes flicker over to him pointedly, reprimanding him with a stern, warning glance. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I believe it's time for this one" - he places his hand atop the Level D's shoulder - "to retire for the evening." He ends the sentence with smoldering eyes and a musical chuckle.

"Oh - of course," the woman stutters, and frankly, Zero kind of feels bad for the vampire (except for the fact that he doesn't...), because he, of all people, knew just how she felt. It was easy to get swept away in the pureblood prince's charm and charisma. If a single grin was all it took for Kaname to get his way, then imagine what hooded, bedroom eyes got him...

The correct answer would be Zero.

With one last departing smirk, Kaname slides his hand down to the small of Zero's back and guides the stumbling and grumbling boy forward, away from the vampires gliding elegantly across the dance floor, and the cheerful, boisterous laughs coming from the groups of elite vampires standing to the side, drinks in hand. It's a luxurious picture, definitely something he could imagine being painted by some avant garde, up-and-coming artist, and most certainly something fit for royalty's wall.

It's then that Zero realizes how much he just didn't belong in such a setting. If the scene were a painting, he would be the miniscule detail that would make vicious, bloodthirsty art critics have a ball.

Zero frowns at the epiphany, stopping slightly, and has to be nudged by Kaname's ever so patient hand and soft whisper, "Come on, Zero." But Zero - now angry for a reason he can't even begin to explain - simply shrugs the kindness off with a huff, stomping haphazardly to the staircase, tripping slightly on the first step, anf then deciding to hunch over for better balance.

Even through his groggy senses, he can still hear Kaname calling after him and his muffled footsteps as he races up the stairs as well, but, being the stubborn person he was, Zero refuses to even begin to slow to a halt until he's kicking open his door, and throwing himself onto his bed in a heap.

He buries his face into his pillow and inhales deeply, nose twitching at the delicious fragrance that was still warm on the plush cushion from that morning prior to this ridiculous party - Kaname's scent. It's the kind of smell he can sink into easily, allowing his forehead to relax and his eyes to drift closed, and he can almost forget that he was mad to begin with -

"Zero." It's a voice that he distinctly recognizes as Kaname's murmur.

(Perhaps he'd spoken too soon.)

"Zero," he repeats, and it's closer now - so close, he suspects Kaname's about to -

And sure enough, the mattress shifts and then the sheets rustle as the pureblood takes a seat on the very bottom of the bed.

"Zero, what's wrong?"

The Level D shakes his head, refusing to lift his face from the pillow.

Kaname sighs, and fingertips are suddenly dancing across Zero's back, stroking without any beat or pattern. "Zero," the pureblood whispers uncharacteristically hesitantly. "What's gotten in to you? You don't even _like_ champagne," he muses.

"Go away," Zero mumbles into the cushion, knocking Kaname's hand away with a swipe of his own. "Now."

Another heaving sigh. "I won't be gone long, I promise, Zero. I just need to shake a few more hands - kiss a few more babies," Kaname laughs quietly at this - it's obvious that it's forced, and had Zero been able to see Kaname's face, he believes that such a pathetic sound would have to be paired with an even more pathetic, weak grin. "And then I'll be done, and we'll talk, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Zero spits, flicking his wrist and shooing the pureblood away. Zero preferred to suffer in silence, and somewhere very far away from others.

* * *

It's only when he unglues his eyelids and meets pure darkness does he realize he'd fallen asleep and that it was very far into the night. Which meant -

He rolls over lazily, stretching his arms above his head, and then reaches out and pats the mattress beside him that should be warm and inhabited by a body equally as warm.

But there's nothing. No one.

And there should be someone.

There should be _him_.

A few hours of sleep had gotten him pretty much out of his druken condition, but he still couldn't stop near toppling over from an unexpected head rush when he tried to stand.

"Feeling better?"

With a startled jump, Zero pivots anxiously on his heel, and turns to face the source of the sound, losing his footing in the process. Luckily, a pair of strong arms are there to encircle his waist and keep him from crumbling to the ground like a decaying building. And really, it's the perfect comparison, because he sure was _feeling_ like a decaying building. His fucking head hurt like it had been cracked open.

_Humpty-dumpty sat on a wall. Humpty-dumpty had a great fall. And all the king's horses, and all the king's men - _

...Being hungover really didn't suit him all that well.

"Sort of," Zero admits sheepishly, choosing to look at his feet instead of the owner of the supporting arms around him.

But Kaname won't have that - he's grabbing the Level D's chin and guiding it upwards until there faces are so close that Zero has no choice but to stare directly into his wine-colored orbs. "Obviously not," he breathes, and Zero can feel the warm air being released in tickling puffs on his lips.

Lilac eyes hooded, Zero rasps, "I'm just peachy," and raises a tiny bit on his toes until their lips are a mere centimeter apart and he can smell the intoxicating aroma of Kaname's breath with the slightest hint of spice, no doubt from champagne.

Kaname allows their mouths to barely brush, sending an electric shock down both's spines, but then quickly pulls away, still gripping Zero's chin firmly between his thumb and pointer finger. "I thought we were going to talk."

"Eh," Zero responds flippantly, "Talking's overrated. Now come here." He stretches up for another kiss, but Kaname pulls even farther back.

"Zero," Kaname states, eyebrows raised. "Surely you don't think I just forgot. You were angry for absolutely no reason, and I would like to know why."

"I was drunk," Zero deadpans, and then, finally, seeing that he can't win in the traditional manner (because nothing about their relationship was traditional), leans into Kaname's chest and trails hot, open-mouthed kisses along the closest thing he can reach - which just so happens to be Kaname's jaw.

"You - " Kaname's breathing falters for a second before he exhales a shaky laugh, tipping his head to the side, and permitting Zero further access to his neck, who happily takes it. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were avoiding the question."

"And I'd think you're a prude," Zero pokes, nipping gently at the skin just below Kaname's ear.

The brunette smirks. "Now, we _both _know that's not true."

"Really?" Zero chuckles into Kaname's hair. "Prove it."

Kaname emits a rumbling groan and grabs a handful of Zero's silvery strands, tugging the Level D a safe distance away from his buzzing skin. "As unbelievably _tempting_ as that offer is - "

"You're still hung up on what happened earlier," Zero interrupts, sparing Kaname the trouble of having to voice what they both already suspected. Sighing, the Level D runs a hand through his hair in frustration.

It takes Kaname a second to even register what the ex-human had said - too distracted by Zero's irresistably plump and glistening lips. "Yes."

Zero shakes his head in exasperation, and presses the heel of his palm against his forehead, trying to soothe the aching migraine that refused to leave.

Head tilting to the side in bewilderment and curiosity, and shifting slightly closer, Kaname grimaces. "What's wrong, Zero? What is it?"

Silence.

"It appears," Kaname hums after a moment of deliberation, eyes twinkling, "That I'll have to take a different approach, then."

And, just as he promised, he stretches his arm out and grabs the back of the Level D's head, yanking him closer until their mouths are meeting. Teeth are clicking and lips are crushing, but Zero can hardly find it in himself to care, eyes widening in surprise before allowing himself to sink into the overwhelming warmth that was his bed partner, completely forgetting everything else, including why he was upset to begin with - especially when Kaname's tongue slides out and languidly presses its way between Zero's less-than-unwilling parted lips, flicking teasingly and light.

Their mouths move together, synchronized with familiarity, as if each vampire was able to predict their partner's next move, and yet was still excited with the thrill of the unexpected.

Within an instant (as always, when it came to Kaname), Zero shifts uncomfortably when the dress pants he'd forgotten to take off before passing out suddenly become a little too tight. Kaname takes immediate notice to this, smirking into their kiss. He allows his empty hand - the one that wasn't currently tugging on silver locks - to graze the very center of Zero's clothed chest, and then run down ever so slowly until it's stroking Zero's muscled abdomen with feathery fingertips. Kaname finds himself smiling even harder in amusement as Zero's stomach begins to tremble in tiny quivers, and the Level D is moaning into Kaname's lips.

The pureblood leans back, and regards the ex-human with raised eyebrows. "Already?" he asks, grinning wickedly.

"Shuddup," Zero grunts, cheeks warming to a soft pink, though he quickly swallows his pride in a second, and grabs the collar of Kaname's shirt, forcing him closer once again and trailing his mouth along the shell of the pureblood's ear, whispering, "And fuck me. Now."

Teeth flashing, Kaname laughs throatily, but makes to honor the hunter's request, warming his hand under Zero's shirt and trailing his finger pads along the contours of defined muscle. "Well, I certainly can't argue with that."

"Shocking," Zero snorts, gasping slightly at the sharp sensation of fingernails digging into his skin in response.

"Be careful now. I might change my mind," the pureblood warns simply, but with a twisted smile, and ducks his head, searching out Zero's lips for another hard and pressing kiss before the Level D can even think to retaliate a snark remark.

They hardly even register that they're falling back into Zero's mattress - caring only that their lips were connected, their mouths searing, tongues cold as ice - a delicious contrast. Both also find themselves far too entangled in Kaname's palm which is drifting lower and past Zero's hips, cupping the bulge in his pants. Zero throws his head back with a groan, shifting into the hand, and nearly rips Kaname's shirt collar when his fist clenches.

Another smirk - it's something Kaname does quite often when they're together like this. Zero was just too damn adorable for his own good (though Kaname would never voice this idea because he doesn't think the ex-human would take it as the compliment it was meant to be).

Still grinning madly, he guides Zero's head back with fingers threaded through his silver hair, and leans forward and into Zero's neck, licking a trail from his collarbone to his quickening pulse - fluttering like a hummingbird's wings. He nips and sucks at the ivory skin there, and works the zipper of Zero's pants, only pulling away so he could tug the Level D's shirt above his head, throwing it as far away from the bed as possible (after all, Zero wouldn't be needing it for quite a while), as Zero shimmied his pants down his legs, along with his underwear, as well, and kicked them off with his feet.

The entire process was full of rushed fumbling that was entirely unattractive, Zero's sure, but he quickly forgets his embarrassed worries the second Kaname dips his head down and spreads hot kisses along Zero's now bare chest - an obvious sign that he didn't at all mind Zero's hurried actions - his wet tongue tracing a circular pattern around the Level D's left nipple, catching it softly between his teeth and giving a light tug. His hand moves back to the ex-human's unclothed erection, pumping it slowly, earning a garbled moaning huff from Zero.

"Kaname," he groans, throwing his head back against the bed, gritting his teeth in attempt to restrain his rather vocal reactions to the pureblood's annoying but most certainly wonderful ministrations. "Please."

He clenches his teeth even harder when he hears a tiny rumble of soft laughter - can feel it vibrating against his nerve endings in his chest. Growling, Zero bucks into Kaname's warm hand anxiously.

"Please what?" Kaname repeats innocently, removing his lips from Zero's skin and looking up hungrily to meet his lilac eyes, all the while, continuing the torturingly slow strokes of his hand on the Level D's swollen member.

"Fuck me," Zero spits, way past the point of even beginning to worry about his dignity, emphasizing his demand with a roll of his hips.

"Well, because you asked so nicely," Kaname quips, but stands up anyway, gaze unwavering and heady as he lifts his shirt above his head in one single, fluid motion. He even manages to swipe off his pants and underwear in less than three seconds tops, without an awkward wiggle, or shuffle, or anything. It makes Zero feel incredibly inadequate considering _his own_ attempt at removing his clothing.

He kneels onto the bed then, seperating Zero's legs apart with a firm touch, and settles between them until he's hovering just above the Level D who is suddenly breathing heavily despite his current lack of exertion. Staring directly into soft purple irises, Kaname brings two piano fingers to Zero's lips. "Suck," he whispers.

Zero regards him with a look of distaste - by the command, not by the actual act itself - but takes them into his mouth regardless, swirling his tongue around the two digits and trying to not make it too apparent when his eyelids drift closed in appreciation of the delicious taste of Kaname's skin. He emits a reluctant grumble in the back of his throat and forces his eyes to flutter open when Kaname pulls the fingers out, trailing them down Zero's chest - purposefully avoiding the vampire's weeping cock just to hear another rumbling response - until they disappear from Zero's line of sight.

Until he can feel them _there_, caressing his balls, and then moving further down, pressing gingerly into his entrance.

He grimaces slightly at the customary discomfort from the invasion. Having the ability to heal quickly did have its downsides... especially when it came to this, where everytime felt like the first time. Which, in some ways, was wonderful. After all, the first time Kaname and Zero had ever fucked, while awkward, was definitely pleasurable. However, this also meant the pain was back at full force each and every time. But it was worth it.

_Kaname_ always found a way to make it worth it.

The fingers simply probe around at first, twisting in scissoring motions, trying to stretch his tight hole. It's still not the most pleasant feeling in the entire world, and Kaname must sense it, because he gives Zero an apologetic smile, and presses his lips against the ex-human's for a chaste kiss of encouragement.

And that was yet another strange aspect of their relationship. They were fuck-buddies - friends, if both were in a generous mood. But during _this_ - during sex - Kaname would be gentle and respectful.

It was fucking weird.

He hadn't always been like this. Quite the contrary, actually. When they'd first gotten into this 'relationship', right after Zero had transferred into the Moon dorm, it was all tearing and biting and pulling. It was sharp thrusts, angry tugs, and vicious, muttered slurs. And then, when things were over, and they'd both reached completion, whoever didn't own the bed they fucked in would be up in a flash, throwing on clothes, and stomping out the door without so much as a goodbye, the other lying there wordlessly, arms folded, and staring blankly at the ceiling.

But then, they had often found it difficult to sneak back to their respectable rooms, especially with the ever so suspicious Aidou lurking around in the middle of the night (who was coincidently also a blabber-mouth), so eventually, they came to an agreement - both would sleep in the same bed, but nothing more.

Of course, 'nothing more' soon became a few shared words due to their post-orgasm chipper attitudes, and then, a few words, became, well, a lot of words. And suddenly they were talking outside of their private rendevenouses. They were sitting next to each other during class.

Kaname was inviting him as a special guest to his 'strictly politics' campaign party.

Zero guessed the gentleness and caution came with the friendship, though this thought leaves him feeling kind of disappointed.

At the fact that he considered a vampire a friend, of course. Nothing more.

An intense and long-lasting pressure against Zero's prostrate and a tight grip on his member, and the Level D is yanked from his thoughts, eyes widening in surprise

"Holy - " Zero cries out helplessly before he can bring his hands up swiftly to cover his mouth.

But Kaname doesn't let up - gripping Zero's aching member and rubbing his sweet spot in painful pleasure. Zero gasps, already giving up on remaining quiet, and brings his hands back to Kaname's back, clawing at the naked skin, shoulders shaking.

Kaname chuckles. "Just making sure I have your _full _attention."

"Fuck. You."

The pureblood releases the ex-human's pulsing cock, still smiling despite the silver-haired hunter's responding glare. He removes his fingers from Zero, earning a whimper of displeasure (that the Level D immediately tries to hide by clearing his throat) and trails both hands along Zero's sensitive flesh to grab firmly at either side of Zero's hips.

"If you insist," he grins as he lines his cock with the Level D's hole and before the vampire can even adjust to what was about to happen, plunges forward, submerging himself in the soft, warm flesh that was Zero. The ex-human cried out at the invasion, squeezing his eyes tightly closed, digging his fingernails into the pureblood's sacred skin, drawing out tiny droplets of his even more sacred blood.

Okay, so maybe Kaname wasn't being as quite as gentle as Zero made it out to be.

Still, it was gentle for a vampire. Or, at least, he assumed that vampires preferred their sex rough. It was a carnal act in itself, and vampires were animalistic creatures, so it would only make sense...

Zero gritted his teeth, allowing a hiss to escape, and hit the pureblood's shoulder, motioning for him to continue, feeling the exquisite pain already starting to morph into the pleasure that he knew so well and relished.

When his 'request' is at first denied, Zero thinks nothing of it. It's not uncommon for Kaname to wait a few seconds longer than he has to, being the courteous 'gentleman' that he was. But after a minute had passed and Kaname hadn't so much as shifted - that demanding itch creeping its way into all of Zero's over-sensitive nerve endings - Zero, confused and slightly frustrated, opens his lilac eyes and gazes at the vampire hovering above him, unmoving like pavement.

"Kaname," Zero croaks, voice hoarse with heady desire, "Move." When he doesn't, Zero tries to roll his hips back into Kaname's stiff and still erection - a hot, heavy rod pinning him to the bed.

The pureblood smirks and tightens his grip on Zero's hips, forcing him as far into the mattress as he can, until movement is no longer a possibility.

_And fuck_, Zero realizes. Because he now _knew_ what Kaname's 'other approach' was, and even if he hadn't, he did as soon as Kaname's cherry lips parted. "You know, Zero, I don't think you ever did tell me what you were so upset about earlier."

Zero growls, earning another chortle of amusement from the pureblood.

"I wasn't upset!" he protests. "Now move already!"

"But you were," Kaname argues, chuckling, "You still are."

Zero makes to respond, but it's suddenly turning into an irritated moan, the feeling of discomfort having completely faded and being replaced by need - a need that Kaname was currently refusing to appease for the time being.

"I'm _not_," Zero exclaims, dropping his jaw and exhaling in puffs. He rips his hands from Kaname's back and this time clenches them, fisting around the satin sheets of his bed (one of the many perks of being a member of the Night class). For a brief second, he considers sliding his palm to his painfully erect member, but Kaname must see the mischevious (or desperate, though Zero preferred the former) glint in his eyes, because the pureblood drifts down until almost all of his weight is on Zero, and their naked skin is pressing against one another's, leaving there absolutely no room for his hand.

This single motion isn't much, but it definitely seems like it because Zero _feels _it - the shift that causes Kaname to slide an inch farther into him. _Fuck_, _does he feel it_. It sends a sparking jolt up his spine, and settles as a twinge of want in the pit of his stomach. He unconsciously clenches slightly around Kaname, and then of course, once he does that, he _knows_ he's a goner - his walls immediately clenching again in response to the wonderful feeling of being filled, and then again, and again. Zero throws his head to the side, biting his lip, tasting iron as his teeth pierce his soft lips, thrasing back and forth, trying to hold back the inevitable -

"I could tell you were fucking embarrassed, okay?" Zero gasps out, no longer able to contain the desperation he'd been trying so hard to obscure. He needed Kaname right now. And if this was the price...

Kaname's lip twitch upwards in the corners, and he asks, incredulously, "What?"

Zero blushes furiously, glowering at the pureblood's innocently shocked expression, at that very moment feeling unsure about everything - even his own name. "Embarrassed. You were embarrassed by me."

With a soft smile, Kaname concurs, "Zero, you were making quite a scene. I mean, seven glasses of champagne? And at a dinner party?" It's obvious Kaname is teasing him, but Zero can't help but feel guilty, because it sounded fairly bad. "Even now, after hours of sleep, you're still fairly inebriated."

"Inebriated?" Zero blinks.

Kaname grimaces, lips pursing. "Wasted."

Zero's slurring out a growling retort before he can even realize what's happening. "Well, maybe if I wasn't so fucking worried about impressing your primpass friends!"

"'Primpass'?" Kaname chuckles, and Zero's spitting nails now, too distracted by his anger to even care if Kaname's joking or serious or whatever.

"Yes, _primpass_! Goddammit - you just don't get it, do you? How fucking frightening it is to..to..." he struggles to find the words through his intoxication. (Not the traditional kind Kaname thought he was experiencing - no, his dazed state had mostly to do with the fact that he had someone else's cock shoved up his ass.) He can't even begin to describe it - frightening. What exactly was so scary about this whole situation, anyway? There's no plausible answer. No reasonable excuse. But, a fleeting peek through his eyelashes, and he knows. He understands why he's so frightened - why he's so infuriated. "How horrifying," he tries again, gazing straight into Kaname's wine-colored orbs. "It is to know that you're embarrassed by me, your _classmate_," he mutters bitterly. "How fucking scary it is to actually be scared about something like this. How scary it is to realize that you're _worried_ about it. How scary it is to realize what that means..."

The pureblood's irises flash, and he's leaning forward, lips inches away from Zero's. "And see," he breathes, warming Zero's skin. "That's where you're wrong."

"No, I'm - "

Kaname's hips shift, and he's finally pulling out, a mere inch from being completely exposed to the cool, nipping air, and then pushing back forward in one solid and quick thrust - a very welcome intrusion. Zero allowed his eyelids to slam shut, releasing a relieved moan, and tensing up at the hopes of the action being repeated.

When it doesn't, Zero automatically fears the worst again, gritting his teeth and preparing to protest, until a pair of moist lips are brushing against his ear, nibbling softly at the lobe, twirking his metal earring teasingly.

"You're wrong," Kaname repeats, voice muted and suddenly warm in a way Zero's never even heard before, but knows that he wouldn't be able to stand never hearing it again. "I _do_ understand. Oh god, believe me, _I do_." He pauses. "I gave Yagari-san a birthday present."

"What?" Zero murmurs, surprised and momentarily distracted at the oddity of the transition from statement to statement, and the oddity of the statement itself, for that matter.

Kaname laughs airily - almost nervously. "He doesn't like me, but he means a lot to you, so I tried to make him. I thought a present might help."

"Did it?" Zero asks, blinking, not really even comprehending what Kaname was trying to convey to him - he wouldn't until later.

"No."

He removes his lips from Zero's ear then, and trails kisses across his jaw until he's pressing them against the Level D's soft, pliable lips. He pulls out again and presses much deeper, snaking his tongue to swipe across Zero's bottom lip, and finding that indelible spot that caused Zero to arch into Kaname.

"Fuck, Kaname!" Zero cries, completely forgetting about Yagari and gifts and whatever the hell they were talking about a few seconds ago, and spreads his legs even further, silently begging for more. He bucks off the bed, almost unable to even stand the pleasure that was building up inside of him.

Kaname gladly accepts Zero's invitation, slamming in harder this time, grinning like a mad man when the ex-human clasps a death grip on his biceps and moves in time with his thrusts, mouth open wide and eyebrows raised in an expression of pure ecstasy. The pureblood's sweat dripped from his forehead and tickled Zero's chest as he rammed in and out of the silver-haired male's body, marveling at how completely different this time felt from the others, whether it was intentional or not (knowing Zero, it was probably the latter). The way Zero was pressing as close to Kaname as he could possibly manage. The way his mouth was parting and twitching, so lost in the feelings Kaname was erecting within him that he could barely gargle out an intelligible sound. The way he held Kaname like a lifeline - like he was afraid to let go.

All too soon, he feels his body tensing and he could tell that he was close. He reaches down, having to regretfully pull back just slightly, to grasp Zero's cock and pump it vigorously in time with his thrusts. He moves his other one to Zero's face to cup the side of his cheek - the action should make him feel self-conscious, but he's to enraptured in the wonderful way the ex-human's hooded lilac eyes glistened with almost-tears from the absolute feeling of euphoria Kaname knew he was giving him.

His chest swells with pride at that notion, and even more so when Zero's face is twisting, almost like he was in pain, mouth opening wide, brow furrowing, and eyes clenching tightly closed, and he's coming all over both of their stomachs, inhaling sharply, and screaming, "God, Kaname!"

That's all it takes for the pureblood to lose it, breathing out Zero's name like a mantra, filling him with his seed. When they've both finished riding out the waves of pleasure, Kaname collapses on top of the warm, sticky body beneath him, unable to move his suddenly heavy limbs, and buries his face in Zero's moist neck, heaving so heavily that he can almost taste the salt of sweat in his inhales. He can feel his heart still pounding against his chest, and he can feel Zero's pounding against his as well, and he lays there in awe of the emotions the intimacy of their position was evoking in him.

"Kaname," Zero whispers, voice blaring in the silence that had overtaken the room.

The pureblood simply hums against the ex-human's skin, still too exhausted to conjure up enough energy to lift his head.

"What I said earlier...well, what I - fuck - meant to say earlier is, I - shit!" he sounded oddly vulnerable (despite his foul language, of course). Zero wasn't at all eloquent, but he certainly didn't trip over his words all that often. "I - well, I mean... I - "

"Me too," Kaname murmurs, lips twitching upwards in the corners.

Both know what this means, and both know that eventually, they will have to say it, but for the time being, it's enough - _just enough_.

* * *

"So, how exactly do you know Kaname-sama again?"

Zero moves to open his mouth, lips already reluctantly parting to form the word 'classmates', when an arm creeps its way around his waist, the hand splaying out lazily across his hip, drawing tiny circles over the thin material of his dress shirt.

Zero peeks up, head turning to the side, and gazes at the perfectly sculpted face of Kaname Kuran as he smiled pleasantly at the old woman, whose hair was elegantly aged to a light gray and face was stiff and puckered, speaking to Zero.

"Oh, him?" Kaname asks, a wicked grin forming on his lips. Zero can already see the horror rising on the lady's features as she takes in their far too comfortable embrace, and he can't help but color pink. Surely Kaname wouldn't - "We're lovers."

Zero blinks, eyes widening, mouth agape. He stares at Kaname, feeling so flustered and nervous and embarrassed, but at the same time, he can't seem to stop beaming.

"Can someone get this woman a bag of ice? I think she might of hit her head when she fell."


End file.
